Too Little, Too Late
by Breakin' Dishes
Summary: “It’s amazing isn’t it?" “Everybody down their going about their normal routine, none of us knowing the problems everybody is going through.” “They look just like ants.” Troyella. One-shot


**Happy New Year everyone :)  
This idea has been in my mind for 3 years, i wrote it first as a story but it was deleted by my virus, decided it would be better as a one-shot. This idea has just never left me in those 3 years and my muse wouldn't rest until i'd finally written it down. Please enjoy the fruits of my 3 year labour :)**

* * *

Too Little, Too Late

"It's amazing isn't it?"

The wind continued to blow across the countryside, moisture dampened the leaves as he sat atop the hill, body curled as he hugged his knees into his chest. The world was silent, her hand tucked into his as their heads rested together.

"Everybody down there going about their normal routine, none of us knowing the problems everybody is going through."

He clenched his eyes together in pain, the softness of her skin reminding him of what had once been.

"They look just like ants."

**--**

She had broken.

The lights were too bright, the smell was toxic, and the company was painful.

She sat in the flowerbed next to the metal door, the stale smell of urine burning her nostrils as she dug her hands into the soil, the earth scratched into the beds of her fingernails as she felt the tears sting her cheeks.

The decision was weighing down upon her, making her head spin and her body shake uncontrollably. The side door to the hall smashed into the brick wall, the sound of vomiting awaking her senses, the new scent making her throat burn and her eyes water. Her once deep chocolate orbs now almost black in agony, as she gazed upon her boyfriend of two years, his body slumped against the cold brick wall as he clutched a hand to his head.

Hot acidic tears started to pour silently down Gabriella's cheeks, her breathing coming in short shallow breaths as she walked over to the boy against the wall, the large navy badge still attached to his tight blue v-neck shirt, the number 18 written in obscenely bright neon green.

"Troy…"

His head snapped upwards, long sandy brown bangs hanging in front of his eyes as he stared blankly at Gabriella's face, his cerulean eyes appearing hollow and empty as a goofy grin stretched across his face.

"Babyyy! Come here, you gotta try this beer"

His speech was slurred as he pushed himself against the wall, shakily getting to his feet as he clutched frantically at the wall for support, his lips puckering as he blindly stumbled towards her; faltering over the cobbled stones, holding a can of Carlsberg in his outstretched hands.

"Troy no"

Her hand pushed against his chest, the numbness threatening to consume her as she gazed into his eyes the realisation of what she had done hitting her for the first time.

"Ahh come on baby"

"No Troy"

"It's my birthday, just have a sip"

"I SAID NO!"

The silence was tangible as she stared back at him; the sobs now erupted from her body in a painful wave of emotion, her knees buckling as she hit the floor and crumbled into a ball, her entire body shaking as she tilted her head back to gaze into his eyes.

"It's just a beer honey, you love trying new things. Seriously try some!"

"I can't Troy"

"Why not?"

"I JUST CAN'T"

"Gabi…"

"I'm pregnant."

**--**

The sunlight burned.

The dark red duvet was thrown haphazardly across his face, his arm lingering carelessly atop the pillow, his hair mused in disarray as he squeezed his eyelids shut in agony.

The distant ringing in his ears tortured his senses, blurring reality and causing his head to throb viciously with the intensity of it all. His brain was scrambled and as he let a groan past his lips he felt the full effect of last nights binge hit him in a catastrophic wave of nausea.

He searched his memory banks desperately for memories of his 18th birthday, weak images of Sharpay in a pink cocktail dress coming to his vision, silent laughter hitting him as he saw Chad drink a gallon of punch in 20 seconds, the grin stretching across his face as he saw the result of the binge up heave itself onto Sharpay's prize gown. The images flew past his eyes in short scrambled segments of memory, confusion flickering across his face as he saw Gabriella curled in a ball on the floor, tears flowing freely from her darkened eyes.

Slowly dragging one eye open and then the other, Troy let his eyes flicker around his darkened room, drawers hanging open in a mess, clothes from last night scattered carelessly around the room, evidence of his drunken swagger onto the bed. With a great effort he rolled his body to the side, hands scrambling to find the light socket of his bedside table. He paused, his hands gripping onto a piece of lined paper, the note had been folded sketchily with two words scrawled onto the front, the letters varying in size, stretching there way along the entire folded half of the A4. _Dntt Frget. _

With a groggy mind Troy carefully unfolded the note, his eyes scanning over the 5 words written almost illegibly before him, his face paling as his eyes widened in fear.

_Yur gna be e daddy._

Shit.

**--**

She was alone.

Her life was a black abyss and she was freefalling fast into chaos. It had been 3 days since she had last spoken to Troy and as she sat in the cold metal chair all she could think about was why she was here, and the decision she had made.

**--**

"Get rid of it"

4 words. 4 words said so simply, with no remorse, no thought behind it. 4 words can change everybody's lives and destroy a relationship. His face was a mixture of anger and calm, his eyes penetrating hers with a hidden ferocity blazing in the cerulean orbs. His head still pounded as they sat silently in the small living room, her eyes staring straight ahead into the fireplace, emptiness poring from her orbs as she slowly turned to face him.

"No"

Her voice was strong. Sure. The idea turning her tummy as she clutched her still flat stomach with her hands; this was her baby, a part of her, something that she and Troy had brought to life through their recklessness and something they must both look after.

"Excuse me"

The air was thick, tension and hostility palpable in the room, the liquid fire in Troy's eyes burned as his lip curled in anger. How could she want to keep it? He was only 18 years old, he had his whole life ahead of him, and how could he jeopardize it for a careless mistake? He couldn't. This thing didn't belong in his life, but Gabriella belonged in his. As far as he was concerned she could not have them both.

"This is my baby as well as yours Troy. I can't let them die"

His eyes widened in disbelief, let what die? This baby was barely even alive.

"It's not even alive, it's a dot. I can't have a relationship with you if you have a baby Gabriella; not if I'm going to be in the NBA."

Gabriella's face froze in disbelief, the corners of her eyes twitching in anger as she replayed his words. His stupid basketball fantasy put before her, before his child, he would rather fling balls into a hoop than start a family with the girl he supposedly loved.

"This isn't like the sea monkeys you and Chad 'raised' in 6th grade Troy. This is a baby, a human child, OUR human child, half me and half you. You wouldn't just be leaving me you'd be abandoning your own flesh and blood."

They were both beyond a point of rational thinking now; the argument had escalated into a shouting match from across the room. Troy's arms were crossed, his mouth bent into a frown, as his once bright blue eyes blazed in a navy fury.

"Well I don't want it Gabriella. I'm too young for the responsibility of a child Gabriella, I'm not ready, it can't be in my life, and surely you can understand that."

She paused, a serious look of contemplation crossing her beautiful features as she stared at her boyfriend of 2 years. A tear slowly dripping down her face as she stood, walking towards the door before she turned to face him one last time.

"Then maybe you can understand that I can't be in your life either. I'm keeping this baby Troy and if you're not mature enough to care for it, then your not the boy I thought you were"

Before either of them had time to contemplate what had happened, she was gone. The fierce sound of the slamming door awakening Troy's senses as he watched her walk away; despair and confusion ringing through his heart.

**--**

"Gabriella Montez?"

It was time. She stood, her body shaking and her lips trembling; the disapproving faces following her as she walked along the corridor. It was as if they all knew, each face judging her, disappointment strong on their faces. She took a deep breath; she knew she was making the right choice, she couldn't do it alone, and she couldn't do it without him.

**--**

They were everywhere.

His glasses covered his eyes as he walked through the park, his grey beanie pulled low over his head. He hadn't heard from Gabriella in almost 5 days, and he missed her. He didn't want their relationship too be over, he loved her more than anything in the world, he wasn't ready to say goodbye, but he wasn't ready to be a father. Everywhere he turned young mothers pushed their children along in prams; fathers tossed their young ones in the air, spinning them round in glee as their shrill shrieks of joy echoed across Albuquerque central park.

Sighing he seated himself on an empty bench, tilting his head back and letting the sun wash over his tanned skin as his eyes fluttered closed in bliss. He needed this. The space. The fresh air. The time to think.

"Tell me about it"

Peeking one eye open, Troy looked down at the young man who was now sitting on the worn bench next to him. He looked like he was only a year or so older than him, shiny spiked black hair and an uneven smile, his eyes appeared sunken in, portraying a man older than his years.

"Excuse me?"

Sitting up Troy removed his glasses to give the stranger his full attention. Something about the man drew him in, compelled him to listen, he wasn't sure whether it was his open charm, or friendliness, but something about the young man called out to him.

"Life's a bitch right? Sometimes you just need a break from it all, from reality. Time to yourself"

Troy's eyebrows rose, taking in the man's entire appearance for the first time. Enclosed in his hands was a small tatty Dora the explorer doll, looking ahead he saw a small girl running towards them, the same uneven smile present in her small features as her long black hair blew in the wind. He was a father.

Fan-Fuckingtastic.

"Daddy, can I go play on the swings. Please?"

Her voice caused a jolt of electricity to flow through Troy's body. His entire body was suddenly on fire, her voice was honey sweet, adorable, an overwhelming urge overtook him, just to be able to wrap his arms around her and hold her tight.

"Ok honey as long as you stay in sight ok?"

"Mmhmm"

Her voice was childish; she swung her long dark hair around as she darted in the direction of the playground, giggling loudly as she went, now clutching her Dora the explorer doll as it battled the winds.

"You're a dad? You only look about 20"

"21 actually, hard to believe isn't it? I was 17 when my girlfriend had her, happiest day of my life"

Troy watched as the little girl walked slowly over to the other children on the swings, her fingers clenching at her doll in fierce protectiveness. A swell of happiness warming Troy's heart.

"Was she planned?"

"Oh no of course not, what baby is at that age? I was young, naïve, didn't know all the rules about safe sex. Terrified the shit out of me when I first found out"

"Didn't you ever think about getting rid of her?"

The man looked startled by Troy's question, his eyes instantly snapping to his daughter, a smile breaking onto his face as love shone from his eyes.

"Of course not, that's my baby over there, sure it wasn't the best situation to be put in, but I grew up pretty fast, now I can't think about my life without her."

Troy was silent, everything the man had said running through his head. Was he crazy? Would he regret it? What did he want? His head snapped up as a scream echoed from the playground, the small girl lying on the floor clutching her knee as she screamed in pain.

"That's my cue. Nice meeting you man. Take it easy"

And like that he was gone, his protective instinct flaring as he ran hurriedly towards his daughter.

Foreign feelings began to stir in Troy as he watched the children play happily in the park, the sun slowly beginning to set over the horizon. He was so confused, he needed to think, his head was clear now and every aspect of the situation plagued his mind; was he ready to be a father?

**--**

He was such a fucking idiot.

Turning the page once more he came to a photo that had been taken two weeks prior. Gabriella had her arm around him, her hair stuck to her cheek as she smiled up into the camera like an idiot, Troy grinning as he smeared icing on her nose, laughter dancing in their eyes.

Slamming the album shut he threw his head back against the pillow.

It was her. It had always been her, ever since he had tried to paint one of her pigtails green in kindergarten, he knew. She was the one, and he had left her. In her time of need he had abandoned her, so this baby wasn't his first choice. It wasn't hers either, but it was still a part of him and a part of her. A part of their future, the only future he had ever been able to see. He couldn't throw that away.

Looking at his alarm clock he saw the bright LED lights flashing 6am. The sun beginning to rise over the horizon and he knew, he had to see her. He had to make things right. Jumping out of his bed he threw on a t-shirt and some jeans before grabbing his phone.

_Meet me at the hill now. Please, we need to talk. I'm sorry. I love you Troy xx_

He was going to be a daddy.

**--**

It was silent, wind whipping against his face as he stared out over Albuquerque. An ear splitting smile covering his lips, everything was beginning to look up.

"Troy?"

He turned, his breath catching as he saw her for the first time in almost a week. Her entrancing brown eyes boring into him, sorrow flickering in their amber centre. Her clothes were baggy and her hair hung around her shoulders, limp and lifeless; but to him she had never looked more beautiful.

"Brie! Thank god you came"

He stood hurriedly, brushing the damp grass from his legs before he launched himself at his (ex?)girlfriend, holding her tight as he stroked his hands threw her hair. Tears lingering in the corner of his eyes as he breathed in her sweet fragrance.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Forgive me, please. I was a jerk baby, a horrible sick jerk."

She pulled herself away, staring at his eyes, tears pouring down her dusky golden cheeks, a small smile appearing on her face as she buried her face in his chest.

"Of course I'll forgive you. I missed you so much Troy and I'm so sorry. I did it, everything's ok now; we can go back to how we used to be."

He laughed, a loud booming noise echoing across the hill spilling down into the town as he held her close, letting a few tears escape. Everything was going to be ok, she was still his. He pulled her tighter to him, inhaling her sweet scent once more as his head buried into her hair. They were silent for a while, each basking in the glory of being back in each others arms, not another care in the world. A lazy smile covered his face as he laid a gentle kiss on the top of her head, whispering softly into her hair.

"I've been thinking. When the baby's born I'll need to be around all the time, so maybe…maybe we could move in together?"

She froze, small sniffs now the only thing emitting from her body, her entire figure was taut as she tilted her head back to look at him.

"I…I thought you didn't want the baby?"

Panic flashed through her eyes as she gazed up at him, her hand instinctively clutching at her flat stomach, gingerly awaiting his response.

"I've been thinking about it a lot and well, I want this baby Gabriella. It's part you and part me, I was stupid, angry and confused. We're both young but we're strong, I want this to work Gabi, we can make this work-"

She interrupted him, her voice barely more than a whisper, tears threatening to fall from her eyes as she looked anywhere but at him, her entire body beginning to shake.

"Troy…"

"I love you Brie, and I know I'll love our baby, how could I not. I can't believe I was so blind sighted, that I almost threw something so amazing away-"

"Troy"

She pushed away from him, desperate to get his attention, he looked down on her smiling, his gestures suddenly getting more and more vigorous as he shone with excitement. She felt sick; her world crashed around her as she shook almost dangerously.

"I'll get some extra shifts at work, maybe get an extra job, it'll be tough at first but so worth it. Hearing our baby's first words, seeing them crawl for the first time, and being able to hold them, tell them how much we love them and never let them go. I want to be a daddy, I'm so ready, and you're going to be a great mother, I know it, and if anything freaks you out, I'll be there for you. Through the Lamaze classes, birth, everything, I can't wait Gabriella. It's a terrifying but new experience for us and I know we'll be amazing parents. Hey! I just thought, Chad and Taylor can be godparents, I know Chad isn't the wisest of people but-"

"There is no baby Troy"

Her voice rang out loud and clear, her entire body crumpling, as she looked up at him.

"-he cares deep down and-….what?"

"I had an abortion."

His mouth fell open, eyes wide in pain, tears suddenly leaking over and falling silently to the ground. The entire world stood still as he gazed upon Gabriella in shock, his mind struggling to come to terms with the revelation. Slowly his knees sank onto the grass, his face turning and staring out across the town. Emptiness filling his soul as the words ran through his head over and over again. He felt the coolness of her skin against his as she curled a hand around his; squeezing it gently as she sat down beside him, more sobs leaving her body. They sat in a comfortable silence for a long time, neither could be sure how long, time seemed to stand still; it was just her and him, alone with their thoughts.

"It's amazing isn't it?"

The wind continued to blow across the countryside, moisture dampened the leaves as he sat atop the hill, body curled as he hugged his knees into his chest. The world was silent, her hand tucked into his as their heads rested together.

"Everybody down their going about their normal routine, none of us knowing the problems everybody is going through."

He clenched his eyes together in pain, the softness of her skin reminding him of what had once been.

"They look just like ants."

He turned to face her, his hand grazing her stomach in pain. Why hadn't he said something earlier? Why had he just ignored her? Let her suffer in silence, too concerned with himself to care for others. Look where his own selfishness had led him, had lead them. Turning back to the horizon he watched as people made their early morning journeys, each of them oblivious to the torment of the two teenagers sitting dejectedly atop the hill. Nobody but the two of them aware of the life that had been lost, the beating heart that had been stilled, born, and killed out of love. He took a deep breath, squeezing her hand tightly as he let his eyes drift shut.

"It's amazing isn't it?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading guys :) I don't think this was as good as it could have been at all im afraid it was a bit too bitty in parts did you all understand it? Sorry guys but after 3 years the ideas you had becomes a little hazy :P Please review. **


End file.
